Klaine Halloween
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: This is the story of how Kurt and Blaine celebrate their kids' first Halloween. EVER!


**With it being Halloween I thought I would write a one-shot with my favorite couple-Klaine. And in this story they are celebrating their kids' first ever Halloween. I realized that in my other story-Baby Hummel-Anderson, I totally skipped Halloween. I really didn't mean to, so this should be in there, I just made it a one-shot that's all. I hope you like it. And Happy Halloween!**

Kurt and Blaine loved celebrating all of the holidays together, whether it was Valentine's day, Easter or Thanksgiving. They decided that when they started a family they would make it a tradition to make each and every holiday a fun time.

With October quickly coming to an end, that meant Halloween was approaching. This year would be Sophia and Aiden's first Halloween and Kurt and Blaine were very excited to get them dressed up in their costumes and take them out trick-or-treating.

Blaine was feeding Sophia, while Kurt was changing Aiden into his halloween costume.

"Well Blaine, what do you think of Aiden's first home-made Halloween costume?" Kurt asked, as he held Aiden out in front of him. Aiden was wearing a little shark outfit that Kurt had made.

"Aww. He looks so cute. You would never know that he's supposed to be a mean shark." Blaine replied. "What costume did you make for Sophia?"

Kurt placed Aiden in his bouncy seat and pulled out a red and black costume. "She's going to be a little ladybug."

"That is really cute." said Blaine, as he took took the bottle out of Sophia's mouth. He placed her on his shoulder to get her to burp.

"What time are Finn and Rachel coming over?" Blaine asked.

"Around 4:30 so we can eat dinner first and then go trick-or-treating." replied Kurt.

Blaine nodded and handed Sophia to Kurt so she could be changed and be put into her costume.

Once Kurt had finished changing Sophia, he put her in the other bouncy seat next to her brother.

"Ok Blaine. Time for us to change." announced Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "What do you mean it's time for _us _to change?"

"Well you didn't think that we were going to take the kids trick-or-treating without going in costumes did you?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I don't think we need to dress up. They won't even remember this Halloween." Blaine insisted.

"Oh come on Blaine." Kurt whined. "It'll be fun. And it'll be an excuse for you to get candy."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do I have to wear?"

Kurt jumped, clapping his hands together excitedly. He ran out of the nursery to get the costumes he had made.

Kurt came back into the nursery a few minutes later, holding up two home-made costumes. "I was thinking that we could be Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. The best friends from the stone-age."

Blaine laughed. "That is very cute. I love it." he kissed Kurt. "But I think we should wait until after we eat to change into our costumes."

Kurt nodded.

Soon, Finn and Rachel had arrived with Ethan who was dressed up as a pirate. They decided to eat dinner early, since they probably wouldn't be home until late.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to change, while Finn went out to the car and grabbed his and Rachel's costumes. They watched Sophia and Aiden, while Kurt and Blaine got changed.

Kurt and Blaine came back down to the living room, dress as Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look amazing!" Rachel squealed.

"Thanks." said Kurt.

"Yeah. You guys look great." Finn insisted. "Kurt did you make those costumes?"

Kurt nodded.

"Come on Finn. Let's go get into our costumes." Rachel insisted, dragging Finn up to the guest room.

Kurt and Blaine were getting the kids ready to go out, when Finn and Rachel came back down.

"Well, what do you think?" Rachel asked.

Blaine and Kurt turned around and saw what Finn and Rachel were wearing.

"Wow Rachel. You two look great." Blaine replied.

Rachel and Finn were dressed up as Lucy and Ricky Ricardo.

Rachel smiled. She picked up Ethan and headed towards the door.

"Rachel, where are you going? It's not dark yet." Finn exclaimed.

"I know, but I thought that we could go outside and take some pictures. I know my dads are going to want to see this." Rachel admitted.

"You're right. My dad and Carole are going to want to see pictures of Sophia and Aiden's first Halloween." Kurt confessed.

Then all four adults took the kids outside and took pictures in front of the house. By the time they were finished, it had started to get dark. Finn and Blaine went into the house to grab the strollers and candy buckets.

"Don't forget to leave the bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters." Kurt reminded Blaine, before he came back out.

Blaine placed the bowl of candy in front of the door on a little table along with a note that said please only take one. Kurt insisted on writing the note, but Blaine knew that kids wouldn't listen. Especially when it came to candy.

Kurt and Blaine placed the kids in the stroller and Rachel sat Ethan in his. They started walking down the street. They stopped at first house and rang the bell. A woman opened the door and smiled.

"Trick-or-treat!" They all sang in unison.

"Oh look how cute you all look." the woman replied, as she placed candy in the three treat bags.

"Thank you." Said all of the adults, smiling as they turned around and walked away.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel were all enjoying taking there kids trick-or-treating, even though the kids didn't really know what was going on.

They walked around for about an hour, until Sophia and Aiden started getting fussy.

"I think it's time that we take these two home." Blaine insisted.

Rachel looked down in Ethan's stroller and saw that he had fallen asleep. "Yeah, I think we should go back too." Then they all turned around and headed back to Kurt and Blaine's house.

When they all got inside, Kurt and Blaine took Sophia and Aiden up to the nursery and got them out of their costumes and into pajamas. They brought them back downstairs so they could spend some more time with Finn and Rachel before they went home.

"Here you go. I thought I make them their bottles while you were upstairs." said Rachel, as she handed Kurt and Blaine each a bottle of formula.

"I'm going to go change out of my costume." said Finn as he went upstairs.

"Are you guys going to change?" Rachel asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed, realizing that they were still in their costumes.

"Once we put Aiden and Sophia to sleep, we'll go change." Kurt stated.

Finn came back down, wearing his regular clothes. Rachel went up and changed.

While Rachel was changing, Finn dumped all of the kids' candy on the kitchen table. He sort through all of the candy, making sure nothing was opened or looked suspicious. He also made sure that Ethan's candy was separate from Aiden and Sophia's.

When Rachel came back down, she noticed that Kurt and Blaine looked like they were about to fall asleep. She went over to Kurt and nudged him lightly.

"Hey. Why don't you two go up and change, while Finn and I put the kids to bed." Rachel suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "No it's ok. I'll get up and put Aiden to bed. Then I'll come back and get Sophia." he whispered, as he carefully got up from the couch so he wouldn't wake up Aiden. He put the empty bottle on the coffee table and then headed upstairs.

Kurt gently placed the sleeping baby boy in his crib. He turned on his crib mobile and let it play soft music. Aiden loved the sound of the mobile as he continued to sleep.

Kurt closed the nursery door quietly and went to his room to change out of his Fred Flintstone costume and into pajamas.

While Kurt was upstairs, Rachel had carefully taken Sophia out of Blaine's arms. She went upstairs and quietly put her in the crib next to Aiden. She then left the nursery just as quietly. While she came out of the room, Kurt was coming out of his room.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I just put Sophia to bed. I think Blaine fell asleep. When I took Sophia from his arms, he didn't even move." Rachel confessed. "And I think Finn fell asleep too, so we're going to head out."

Kurt nodded and the two of them went back downstairs. Rachel woke Finn up and the three of them left. Once they were gone, Kurt locked the door and went back over to the couch, where Blaine was sleeping peacefully.

Kurt grabbed a throw blanket and covered it over the both of them as he leaned into Blaine and fell asleep.

**I really hope you liked this one-shot. I loved writing it. Ok, now is the time where you guys review it. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
